Untold Story
by LovelyLiv
Summary: During a UN meeting, Romania relflects back to her sad life when she was a child. Read further and see what lies in her sorrowful past...  My OC Romania.


**I don't own Hetalia! Hidekaz Himaruya owns them himself! I own**  
**Romania and her family because I made them up! Nya~ enjoy!**

Untold Story

It was a glorious, snowy, cold Saturday at the UN meeting. On the  
other hand, Romania wasn't feeling glorious. It was the horrid day  
that she was anticipating all week. Something she couldn't get off her  
mind. It was her mother's death anniversary. To top it all off it was  
Valentine's Day as well.

We'll rephrase back to when Romania was growing up as a nation.

Romania was born as Lia Meinrad and grew up in a family of four in  
royalty. She had a father, a mother, and an older brother named Lucian.

Her father's name was Carol ll, King of Romania and was adorned by  
others. Lia wasn't much close to her father as to her mother. He was a  
very tall man who wore very expensive clothing since he was filthy  
rich. He had previous wives before her mother and already has sons  
named Michael and Micrea.

Her brother, Lucian, was a rebellious boy while becoming a teenager at  
this time. He was a very studious boy and had the highest grade in  
every class known to man. Lia tried to remember what he looked like  
but he probably had short, brown hair.

Her mother's name was Elena. She was beautiful and sweet and made  
her only daughter have great influence on her. Lia thanked her mother  
for giving her wonderful traits that made her the person today (even  
beauty). Meanwhile, without anyone knowing, her mother became  
suspicious of her husband thinking he was cheating on her.

Relentless she was right.

Lia's father had been cheating on her mother with a mistress named  
Marie Martini for almost two years without anyone knowing! She did  
remember some strange woman covered in heavy perfume and short  
clothing visiting her father all the time. Now that was mentioned, she  
remembered her always saying "I love you" or "My love" to her father.

The king and her mother had a divorce later after the secret was out.

This had really burned her heart inside! She went to confront her  
father but got distracted from her sickly mother who suddenly had a  
serious illness not diagnosed yet. She couldn't remember what happened  
to her older brother because her mind was focused on her mother. She  
took care of her day and night making sure her malady would pass, but  
it didn't.

The doctor finally found out what was wrong with her mother. It  
appears that she was diagnosed with cancer. Lia was horrified and  
afraid. What could happen to her mother? What if she died? What could  
she have done to avoid that cost?

Two months later her mother was pronounced dead. Lia was a complete  
crying mess and she didn't know what to do. Lucian stood by her side  
holding her hand during the funeral. She saw some faces she didn't  
know at all. The only person she recognized was her young frenemy  
Hungary, a little bit older then her. Hungary actually said to Lia  
that she'll be nice to her forever except their countries have a cat-  
dog relationship. They decided to keep their friendship a secret.

Lia blamed it on her father who left her for a mistress. If he didn't  
cheat, maybe her mother would be still alive. Then after he left, it  
was her and Lucian. Things went for the turn of the worse when Lucian  
disappeared. She was left on her own to take care of herself. She felt  
that nobody cared for her anyway. Albeit, she didn't need anyone  
really, she had herself. That wasn't true at all.

Then she realized she was very lonely. She needed a friend, perhaps  
one that will never leave her side. She started to develop a split  
personality of her self named "Mia". That way they're a part of each  
other.

Mia was sweet, fun, and loving to Lia, but she was a total tsundere to  
everyone else. She was even scarier than Russia! Whenever kids made  
fun of Lia, Mia would takeover and would beat them senseless. The  
teacher asked Lia why she did this; she replied "Mia did it." Of  
coarse no one would believe her at all and Lia began to realize that  
Mia was becoming a big problem. Lia asked Mia to cut it out and she  
didn't listen. Lia decided to ignore her and she did. At the time, the  
thought of Mia faded away.

Hungary and Austria only knew of her personality and what could  
trigger Mia back. They had to keep a very close watch of Lia. Lia had  
to be very cautious of her actions whether depicting on Mia or not.

Time passed and Lia became older and stronger. She never did find her  
brother at all and had no idea where he went. One day, a group of  
congressmen from the Romanian government had some interesting news.  
Apparently, Romania was able to become a United Nation and Lucian  
would have been a representative for Romania! Since Lucian had  
disappeared long ago and no one had heard of him. Lia was the only one  
to take the job. Happily, Lia took it and that brings her today where  
she was acquainted and fronded with the other nations and minor  
joining the Axis Powers.

Back to reality

Romania felt uncomfortable to be at this meeting. Everyone was  
bickering at this meeting and couldn't agree on anything. She just  
wanted to be home and stay in her bed for the whole day, but then she  
was dragged out by her supervisor to get going. Not that she minded at  
all, her house was her sweet getaway. For now she hid her grief by  
being her happy, cheery, positive self that everyone knew. Her hidden  
sadness couldn't fool anyone. Every one of them was concerned for her  
well-being and she didn't even notice at all!

"Are you alright?"

Romania looked up, it was Hungary. Standing right over her not knowing  
the meeting was now over. She did notice some nations leaving out the  
door rather happy. Romania was so deep in thought she remained silent  
and it worried Hungary.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." She replied while getting up fixing her  
outfit. Hungary never forgot that promise she made that day when they  
were young. This made Romania really happy.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" Hungary asked tucking a piece of  
her long, brown hair behind her ear. "I don't know really if I should  
go at all," said Romania looking at the floor. "Everyone will be there  
you should come! It wouldn't be a party without you!" Romania really  
liked it when Hungary was nice to her.

Then it hit her. She realized that she has friends that care for her.  
Albeit, she was a minor ally of the Axis Powers she was helpful and  
reliable. The Allie Powers were their enemies, but she still treated  
them equal and politely. But that was just simply Romania.

When she thought of them, she looked up and they were all smiling  
happily right behind Hungary. Romania blushed in embarrassment but  
they all laughed in the end. While smiling, she was lucky to have the  
greatest friends in the world.

At night, everyone had an awesome time at the party dancing, singing,  
laughing, and having fun. It felt like Romania can now be happy.

**Wow this was my first story ever! I like to clear up some Romanian history because I reversed and some things. Carol ll did have an affair with Maria Martini, a high school student and had a son and a daughter. So I switched it around right there. Carol did have 2 sons but they were with two different wifes. Carol's wife didn't die of cancer (thank god). -_-U I'm pretty sure Carol's last name is Meinrad because that was his father's last name was long ago. By the way, I can make a story about what happened at the party (maybe some USxUK?) your decision! ^_^**


End file.
